The Five Samurai's of Konoha
by FireFoxImr
Summary: A twelve year old Naruto fails the academy test and sits on a bench crying but instead of Mizuki coming someone else came a mysterious Figure. Fem!Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

The Five Samurai's of The Hidden Leaf Village

The Five samurai's of Konoha

It was the graduation day for many academy students , everyone passed , except for one : Naruto Uzumaki.

Yep he failed the with a big complication , unlucky enough the jutsu he was suppose to perform was his worst one : A simple Bunshin.

Now Naruto sat on a swing , alone while everyone was talking about him well it were a

" Did you know that HE didn't pass the academy test , he was the only one of them." Said a woman with a disgusted look towards Naruto

" It's good , I don't want HIM to be a ninja of this Village , imagine the horrible things he would do if he learns some strong jutsus , it's going to be a bloodbath." Said another mother with a frightening look

" Exactly , poorly enough we may not kill HIM or we are going to be killed." Said a woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes

" Yeah but let's not complain about it , why don't we go celebrate the graduation of our children ." said a woman and by that everyone cheered and goes away leaving a crying Naruto on the bench.

When everyone was away Naruto began to cry , why ?

Because no one looked at him , recognized his existence , he was no one even if he tried to be something else don't matter what as long he was at least someone , a prankster , a dumb one , the dead last , he didn't care he wanted to be someone so that's why his goal is to become the Hokage .

He knows that person get's all the respect and attention of all the people but poorly enough even if says he is dreaming about it no one believes him.

And now he sits there all alone on a swing crying .

The sun was setting down in a beautiful orange light which Naruto was looking at with all his attention until …

" Beautiful huh ?" Said a male voice shocking Naruto who widened his eyes once he looks at his right.

It was a tall man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

" What , cat got your tongue , huh ." Said the adult with a chuckle

" N-No !" Said Naruto in a surprised voice.

" Good Anyways , what are you going to do now ?" Asked the strange man with a serious voice

At that moment Naruto began to think about that question, he knows if he repeats next year he was going to fail again , he felt that no one supported or helped him like any other classmate.

It was lonely to be honest , having no friends , yeah he knows Kiba , Choji , Shikamaru and Sakura but those were just people he knows and not really friends well except Sasuke , he was just strange one time he would talk normally to him wich made him happy but other times and most times they would argue over useless things well although it's mostly Naruto's faulth but he didn't want to admit yet Sasuke never gave up talking to him , strange yet it made him happy.

But Naruto had no idea , he wanted to be a ninja but he knows he couldn't because the teachers hated him well except for Iruka but he couldn't help Naruto all too much because he gave lectures in History and the ninja skills aren't a too great aspect for him so he couldn't be blamed for not to help him but the other people like Mizuki ?

They hated him , for no reason , they would kick him out of class because he was so called late even if he was the first of the whole class, another time they made him do an exercise which was too difficult with no explanation while the others did something far easier and much explanation.

One time he could swear they gave him another writing test then the rest which was actually at least Chunin level may be Jounin.

Yep the future of a ninja for Naruto isn't so good looking not at all.

He wanted to be a ninja , protecting his homeland with all his heart , saving people , maybe have a girlfriend but that looked either way impossible as everyone hated him with all their disgust.

He wanted to at least travel the whole world and help people and that gave Naruto hope .

He was beginning to think about a job he heard through the streets , something about that , a job that was called a trader , they traveled the world to sell their products and even helped people if they could , Naruto heard many stories about them even a few ninja's become a trader so they could help people around the whole country while they just travel and even eliminate the bandits if they were paid for just like real ninja's .

It sounded good and hard working, one minus he couldn't become Hokage with it because they weren't official ninja's of this Village so they had no chance .

But Naruto was determined to change that and said: " I want to become a trader." with a giant smirk making the older man surprised.

' I see so he really wants to be a ninja , huh even if he can't become Hokage , huh okay I guess I have no choice.' thought the man to himself.

" Ok kid how about I train you ?" said the older man shocking Naruto

" Wait what ?" asked Naruto with a confused voice

" You heard what I said I am going to train you from here and now, I am going to make you into a strong Ninja of The Hidden Leaf Village." said the man with a big determination.

" B-but I am not even a genin , how can you even train me ?" asked Naruto confused and panicking about the fact that he wasn't even a genin and this man thought about making him a strong ninja.

" Who said I am going to train you into the official ranking ? asked the man confusing Naruto even more.

" I am going to train you ... into an ANBU. " said the man with a serious voice surprising Naruto again.

" A-An Anbu ?" asked Naruto shocked as he heard about the ranking system , many ANBU's were at least high Jounin level and they had a bigger chance to become the Hokage except for the legendary Sannin.

" Yep that , the system works in another way , normally you could possibly be one if you were a Chunin highly joining but you can be one because I am one of the strongest Jounin around and my girlfriend is an ANBU while I was an ex ANBU and I became an elite jounin , so if you just say my name you are going to be one , no problem although I think you must accomplish a test but it's going to be easy , trust me after a training from me you are going to be a top ANBU in no time." said the brown haired man man

" R-really and mister what's your name ?" Asked Naruto with excitement making the elder chuckle who responded : " Really oh and call me Hayate, Anyways our first lesson is going to be tonight on the training ground 7 you better prepare yourself because my training is going to be tough. " Said the man while he disappeared

As Naruto heard that he jumped into the air hoping it was no dream and that he really was going to be trained by an ex elite ANBU but was quickly interrupted into his victory dance as instantly a Mizuki appeared beside him

" Yo Naruto how is it going , I heard about you are feeling the academy test, a bummer I really thought you aced the test back there ." Said Mizuki in a strange nice way like he was trying to win his trust.

But one thing Naruto learned was to trust no by their nice talk or smile because underneath there can be something nasty inside it but he decided to play along and said : " Yeah I really though I would pass this year , I guess I am going to give up ." Said Naruto shocking the Chunin who thought.

' Damn , and I needed him right now so I could kill him , bummer , although if I can twist a little on the truth , maybe he is going to help me. ' And quickly thought of a lie and said.

" You know Naruto there is a secret test that is created only for you and you only, if you pass then you are going to be a genin for sure." said Mizuki with a fake smile hoping to convince the stupid kid.

Naruto himself immediately understood it was a scam although he doesn't know what it was or is , it's going to be worth killing.

So Naruto plays along to discover the truth and said in his excited tone : " Really when , where , what must I do tell me! Yelled Naruto making Mizuki chuckling and thought.

' Good Good he believed it ; my lie now he surely will believe everything what I am going to say.' thought Mizuki with an evil grin and said .

" Whoa calm down cowboy we have plenty of time do let me explain the rules ;" said Mizuki gets Naruto's full ( fake) attention.

" Ok let me explain it, you see your mission is to steal the scroll of forbidden jutsus and learn one and then show it to me and then poof you are a genin ." said Mizuki like he was doing a magic trick making Naruto excited.

But for Naruto there was another reason : ' Wow that is the worst lie I heard in history first of all why do we need to steal it if we are just genin and two if it was any scroll a genin or chunin SHOULD read then it wouldn't be a forbidden for sure , I better say this to Hayate or I am going to be screwed.'

But he saw that Mizuki waits for his reaction , and so Naruto did and said : " I am going to get that scroll for sure , believe it." with a ( fake) excited tone!

" Ok that's settled , the test will end when the moon is up in the sky and your test begins ... now! " Said Mizuki which Naruto disappeared while he smirked and said to himself.

" Ha perfect I am going to get that forbidden scroll , kill the brat and later RULE the Village! " Said Mizuki who was beginning to laugh easily but unknown to him there was someone spying , someone with a fox mask who Naruto just talked to thought.

' Wow he talks to himself too much, he should get a girlfriend not that he could get one, Anyways I better get moving or I am going to mis Naruto on his first training session.' while he shunshined away

**With Naruto**

The hours passed by and the sun was almost settling , trough the forest Naruto was running through the forest while his search for the place they both were supposed to meet each other.

Once he finds the spot he sits on the ground while he thought : ' It's a good thing I stole this scroll before Mizuki arrives because I have a feeling this going to be the last time I am going to see this big scroll.' while he opens a scroll and stares at a certain jutsu while thinking

' W-wait isn't this the Kage Bunshin no jutsu which has the fast learning pace trick , if it is I better learn this jutsu fast so I can choose another to master so I have at least two in my arsenal of jutsus, it's a beginning.' thought Naruto who started to train into his first jutsu.

**A few hours later**

" There, done ." Said Naruto who mastered the Kage Bunshin no jutsu although it was quite hard he did it , now it's time to move on.

' Hmm this one is interesting although I can see it misses something,if I master this at least a little while I can always work further on my chakra control I have time for...' thought Naruto who looked into the sky and saw that the moon was just a few meters away from the beautiful straight sky.

" One more ." Said Naruto who sighed and started to use his new trick which helped him A LOT.

Not even after a half an hour he was already done with mastering the second one , so now it was time for the third although he doesn't know for sure if he is able to do this , so he summons around 30 clones , 10 were starting with the preparation while the other ten was busy with reading the logical talking that was on the scroll and the last then was working on the chakra control.

**Many hours later.**

" Done ! " Yelled Naruto who was tired of working on the forbidden jutsus especially the last one but he had to admit they were fun ones.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto hears a few kunais flying at him so he could easily dodge those but he was now looking for his opponent : Mizuki.

He knows he was still in his friendly role so he says : " Good job Naruto , that was the last part of the test , why don't you give me that scroll so I can give your headband." said Mizuki with a friendly smile but was quickly stopped once he hears Kunai's coming his way and swiftly dodged them while saying : " Iruka."

" Don't give him that scroll Naruto , he is going to use the jutsus within it to overpower the Village! " said Iruka who hoped he would run away but instead of that , he laughed.

He laughed into a maniacal way and said once he was done with a look of hatred towards Mizuki : " Ok I have passed your test now it's time for yours Mizuki or should I call you a traitor." said Naruto shocks both Mizuki and Iruka.

' Damn that brats knew everything , so instead of him playing a part of my big plan , it was the opposite I played in his big play , I must kill him before he is going to use the jutsu he thought himself although I have a feeling it failed, but first I must surprise him , how about the Secret ?' Thought Mizuki while he laughed evilly

" Congratulations Naruto you saw everything trough , you are truly the demon fox." said Mizuki who smirked once he saw Naruto was widening his eyes at the comment

" D-don't listen to him Naruto , he is just lying !" Yelled Iruka knowing what he was planning to do

" What do you mean ?" Asked Naruto with a confused voice

" Let me tell you the story , the right way that is." said a voice shocking everyone expects Naruto who knew whose voice it was.

Then the man Naruto knew appeared into his same attire , shocking both Mizuki and Iruka wich Mizuki stated with a frightning look : " Y-y - you are Hayate Gekko , a SS rank ninja who has slaughtered almost every missing ninja of the bing book , he is legendary , he was even offered a spot as Hokage by the Third himself but he always declined it, his kenjutsu knowlegde is incredible his taijutsu is truly frightning , they say a few were just lucky to be a alive after a encounter with him." said Mizuku scared while Naruto stared in awhe at his new teacher who seemed to be a legend who is even offered a pot as Hokage?

" Wow nice introduction , I am flattered really I never thought I had such a big name while he was rubbing the back of his head showing he was kind of blushing while everyone thought : ' Is he really a legend or was that just a lie ?' thought everybody else sweatdropping

" Anyways let me explain Naruto , you aren't the demon fox but the cage the seal proves it on your stomach and your father made it for using purpose so he believes you can handle the power don't worry I will teach it to you ." said the older man while Naruto nodded while being relieved he wasn't the Nine Tail Fox

" Anyways yep you were correct and I came here to capture you by the Village but it seems you just told a SS secret which has a punishment what is called : Death and because I am here why am not going to be your Death God AKA Shinigami." said the ex Anbu with an intense killer aura scaring everyone in the woods.

' W-wow such a killer aura yet so calm , amazing;' thought Naruto but suddenly the killer aura stopped because the masked man began to think with his hand on his chin and said.

" Why don't you go finish him , it's your first lesson after all." said Hayate making everyone widening their eyes , Naruto did because he was going to kill someone and for Mizuki and Iruka because Naruto was going to be a student of the Legendary Anbu.

" Y-You have to be kidding me ." said Mizuki while he charged at Naruto with a high speed

" Listen carefully Naruto , your first lesson is to focus on your enemy's movement and chakra while you try to dodge his moves. " Said Hayate making Naruto surprised

" H-how ?" asked Naruto who never learned about chakra control as no one explained to him

" Geez who was your teacher in chakra control ?" Asked the annoyed man with a sighing look

" The one who I am fighting sir ." said Naruto annoyed by the fact this man never taught him anything like anybody else.

Suddenly the man stood silent and began to speak : " Really , huh ?" With a friendly voice that could scare even a grown man

" Well how about a little chit chat after we are done with his training , ok ?" Said Hayate frigthning Mizuki even more as he had only been able to nod at how scary the legendary ANBU could be and he knows he didn't even get started with it.

" Anyway Naruto , to focus your chakra you have to image the power you use to do things like running , laughing , everything that has to do with living , you must use that feeling and then try to apply it to your eyes and focus on his chakra within his body." Said Fox explains some advanced usage of chakra

So Naruto did it and the one thing he had to admit it felt weird as it looked also that way , he didn't see the body but something blue in his body burning but when he looked really good he saw something black , figuring it was something for later to ask Naruto turns back to his opponent with still his chakra vision and probably network but it wasn't perfect so he couldn't see details about it.

Mizuki turns back to Naruto and tries to fight him even if he was scared.

Naruto could easily dodge the punches even if they were faster than before yet they were like in slow motion for him but doesn't know why but wit the chakra vision he could easily see his body movement , Hayate answer it.

" The reason you could easily dodge his punches even if they were faster than before is because you get used to the vision of chakra and the fastness of a punch itself , the chakra vision is important as I am going to teach you my Taijutsu so this is just a little basic.

After a few minutes it got boring for everyone even Iruka who just thought : ' When is Mizuki going to be finished with this, he knows he can't win against them , and I have to admit Naruto is already improving in a split of a second.'

" This gets boring don't you think Naruto , why don't you finish it off with one of your new jutsus you learned today ?" Asked Hayate who was wondering which jutsus Naruto thought himself

" W-wait jutsus not jutsu ?" asked Mizuki hoping it wasn't true

" Yep I learned three in total they have all their uses and their flaws , how about the jutsu which is for fighting purpose only ." said Naruto who threw a few Shuriken and performed a handsign while saying :** KAGE Shuriken no jutstu.**

While his four shuriken multiplied into twenty wich surprised Mizuki but he just got a few deep injuries of the jutsu and said : " Is that all you got, I thought the jutsus in the forbidden scroll was stronger than that.

" They are they are but that wasn't the jutsu I was talking about ." said Naruto shocking the Chunin , after he dogded all his kunai's Naruto dissepeared and yelled :** Wind Cut!" **while slashing with a giant wind sword

After that a huge explosion occurred and the only thing you could see was a Mizuki who was half dead with a giant scar on his while Naruto said : " I think I did a little too much." while scratching the back of his head while the gekko chuckled and answered .

" Not really he was suppose to die but you were nice enough just let him stay alive although I am wondering was that the** Hiraishin **?" asked Hayate wondering while Iruka thought the same while thinking :' Wow three jutsus in one night and the last one was from the fourth Hokage himself amazing.'

" Yep it took some time to prepare but it worked ." Said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head

" Anyways let me give you a gift , close your eyes Naruto ." Said Fox while Naruto was wondering why .

" Ok open them." said Hayate while he chuckled at the sight

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw a little dark but quickly saw the light, it was like , like , he wears a mask ?

" Congratulations Naruto from now on you your code name is Fox your next training is going to be tomorrow be there , now I am going to report the Hokage what has happened tonight but something tells me he already knows what has happened ." Said Gekko who shunshined away leaving a confused Iruka and a smiling Naruto who put the mask in his hands and stared at it while thinking.

' I am a fox huh , well I will surely prove it and become the Fox Hokage ." Said Naruto who put his mask back on and felt strangely enough , safe secure and better maybe stronger and more confident , no longer people could see if he was smiling or not , he was free to let his feelings out into this mask .

' The power of a mask , it is surely … comfortable no wonder ANBU wears this all the time.' Though Naruto who stands up while wiping the dirt off his clothes and thought : ' I think it's time for a change .'

" Say Iruka , do you have plans for tomorrow ?" asked Naruto with curious voice

" No not really , why ?" asked Iruka with a wondering voice

" Well can we go then to the mall or something I think I am not so blind anymore to wear an orange jumpsuit , how about something more stylish ?" Asked Naruto

" Yeah sure I will be glad to get rid of that jumpsuit of yours but why me and why do you want to get rid of it now ?" Asked Iruka with a wondering look

" Because I am a new me today , the mask proves it and likes the sun is up saying it's a new day with another me." Said Naruto with a smile while he pointed at the orange sun , it felted like it was special for him saying from now on he is a new person .

" I see , it looks so bright and peaceful , maybe you are right." Said Iruka with a smile

" Maybe , I hope so anyway I am going to start this new day with something else ." said Naruto with a smile while he puts off his mask again showing his smile to Iruka who asked.

" With what ?" Asked Iruka with a curious voice

" With this." Said Naruto who does his suit off and throws it into the air while he just wears a short black pants with a fishnet shirt .

" What are you going to do with that ?" asked Iruka gesturing to the orange suit who was down on the ground

" I am going to visit someone and ask him to help me burn my clothes so we can tomorrow buy some new ones although I don't have money, sorry ." said Naruto apologizing but Iruka shook his head and answered .

" Yeah sure but could we do it the day after tomorrow because I have some things to do that day okay ?" asked Iruka who shunshined away while Naruto thought :' I really need to learn that jutsu , it's so annoying being left behind.' While Naruto pouted at his loneliness

And so Naruto goes to the only person he trusts who can burn clothes easily : Sasuke Uchiha.

**Ok Guys let's end here I hope you like the beginning because it's going to be intresting for sure.^^**

**Anyways I was Fire Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

The Five Samurai's of Konoha chapter 2

As Naruto arrives at his Uchiha compound , he knocks on the door.

As the door slides open it reveals a normal cocky Uchiha who greeted Naruto with a smile and said : " And what brings you here …. Dobe" said Sasuke adding the dobe like he didn't mean it or something but Naruto just shrugged it off and answered.

" You said you hate my orange jumpsuit right ?" asked Naruto which Sasuke nodded and answered : " Yeah kind of , I thought maybe another kind of clothes would suit you tough It can be orange if you want , that's fine but not that horrible jumpsuit and why aren't you wearing it by the way." As he looked at Naruto and was surprised he didn't wear goggles or the idiotic jumpsuit , he looked a lot better to be honest because now he looked a lot more like a ninja and not someone who was so blind they had to wear an orange jumpsuit.

" Oh because I am going to burn them , want to help ?" asked Naruto with a smirk which Sasuke smirked back and said .

" Burning those suits with my fire , no way in hell I would miss that , come on let's go to your apartment and it's better If you are fast because others I am going to burn your house with it." Said Sasuke with a playful voice but Naruto took it actually serious and ran to his home leaving a sighing Sasuke behind who was thinking while sweatdropping at the blond.

' It was just a joke Naruto , geez if you only would pay more attention to me instead of the whole time creating a war with me you would notice at least such a stupid joke although that's why I like you but maybe just maybe I could tell you my secret earlier.' Thought Sasuke who was sighing a lot.

Yep Sasuke is a girl and hide it for a single reason : The production of the Uchiha bloodline , so simple as that , because Itachi murdered every one of the clan expect for himself or better said 'herself' , so that would leave the Hokage no choice but to make her a breeding machine and never let her have a normal life, just a production machine , not the chance to see the daylight those things would make her sad but what could kill her is never be able to be able to confess her feelings to the blond head although she tried it several times he wouldn't get it.

Every time she asked to Naruto to go with her alone to explain the situation and confess , Naruto thinks the whole time it's a challenge to a fight , and yes she doesn't mean a thing with Dobe although she hates he calls her time but she could never break the repeating cycle because if she did it once people will suspect something from her well him so if she wants to hide her identity , she acts like a total well what she called herself , someone who has a stick behind their rear while looking so much down into people they look up.

She hated that personality to be honest with her whole heart but she had to act as one like her father told her to be so but with Naruto she could be herself even if she was an Uchiha he didn't care if she was an Uchiha or not he treated her equally even though he doesn't know he was a she.

That's why she loves the blonde .

' Anyways I better get going before he is going to be scared I am going to burn him within the fire.' Thought Sasuke while she sighed at the blond how stupid he was but maybe that's why she loves him so much.

Once she arrives at his house she knocked at his door until she hears a voice saying : " It's open."

As she puts up a grin instead of a smile she enters the apartment , it was small but it had everything he needed although if she could she would ask him to live with her at the Uchiha compound because she was lonely but it would immediately pulls attention to the Hokage and mostly her fan girls because they were seen as rivals and that would ruin the reputation she has builded up just to have a normal life well 'boy' life but it was at least better and she seems pretty close with the blond so that was good although she would prefers if he was her boyfriend but again she couldn't and that made her sigh and worse now she couldn't spend time with him anymore as she became a genin and he is still a academy student and that tears her , if she could she wouldn't mind to quiet being a ninja and just being a normal housewife but because of her ' situation' she couldn't so that saddens her quiet a bit.

She sighed again and that worries the blond who was now sitting on the couch to wait on him( her) and so he asked.

" Is everything alright , Sasuke ?" asked Naruto with a concerned look and voice.

' W-what , h-he said my name and not only that he seems to c-care about me.' Thought Sasuke who turned red .

As Naruto saw it he became more worried so he became closer and closer how closer he came how closer she became .

Until he paused in front of her face and the girl herself became red as a tomato and thought she was on cloud nine.

' W-what is he doing, is he going to kiss me , is my breath okay then , p-please let it be true.' As she closes her eyes to wait for a kiss but what she felt was …. His head.

" I feel no heat so you don't have a cold , but why did you close your eyes?" asked Naruto confused

" N-Nothing Anyways were are the clothes which we are going to burn ?" said Sasuke who was sad as he didn't kiss her but she had to act normal so she changed subjects .

" Oh yeah let's go outside to burn them I don't you want to burn my home oh and …." Said Naruto who punched her arm :" Not funny , were do you think I should live if my home is burned down?" with an angry look

" Well maybe you could move in with me." Said Sasuke who was mumbling to herself

" Wait what ?" asked Naruto surprised

" Hum nothing , dobe." Said Sasuke nervous as she wanted to look away and thought .

' Maybe this is the right time to say it to him and maybe he can also live with me in the Uchiha compound well if he wants to.' Hoped the young Uchiha

"Whatever Teme come on let's go outside to burn these clothes ." said Naruto who was going to open his door while mumbling " I don't understand him , stupid Teme."

But he was quickly stopped once he felt a hand on his arm and once he looked at the owner of the hands he asked with again concern in his eyes because he saw that the Uchiha acted strange today , he acted very strange today and he looks now so , scared , so hurtful as it depends her life on the line.' Who stopped and waited for her to respond.

She started to act or speak carefully because she knows she had just one chance to say it right or she will lose him , forever and that was her worst nightmare so she started to stutter.

" H-Hum m-maybe i-if you li-like you c-can move in with me I-I mean it-it's always empty there and silent , a-and I don't know what to do with so many rooms which are not used , W-well if if you like of course , Naruto." Said Sasuke shy and much to his surprise he called him by his name so he starts to smirk and saw it was the right time to tease ( which was definitely not) because she looked so shy although he believed it was a joke.

" I see so Teme is lonely right , do you want my company or do you want to sleep together ." with a teasing voice that made the raven head more red and almost freak out much to Naruto's surprise but she responded angry but still red.

"I-I am serious Naruto I-I want you to live with me I MEAN LOOK AT THIS PLACE." Said Sasuke surprising the blond but quickly made him angrier.

" WHY IS MY PLACE SO BAD THAN , DOES IT LOOK CHEAP , OLD BECAUSE IT IS BUT NOT EVERYONE HAS THE UCHIHA LUXURY LIKE YOU SO DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE I AM POOR OR DO YOU WAN'T TO BULLY ABOUT IT! " yelled Naruto angry

Now on the moment Sasuke was feeling horrible and felt like dying now but mostly to cry but she know she may not now do that so she mustered up the courage to tell back :

" NO DOBE , I WANT YOU TO MOVE IN WITH ME BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU , DON'T YOU FEEL LONELY OR SAD WELL I DO SINCE I ALSO LOST MY FAMILY SO IF YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU FEEL THAN GOOD FURTHER NARUTO UZUMAKI." Yelled the almost crying Sasuke shocking Naruto because he would never lose his cool and now he was yelling at him and that made him quiet guilty and he knew he was wrong it made sense also although he doesn't know why of what was his situation of the Raven Head but if all said was true , then he had hurt him more than he realized and felt immediately guilty.

When he was about to call her back , it was already too late , he was gone , his best friend was gone , the last person who would talk to him even if he was hated , and he hated it with all his heart and he knew he screwed it up , so he yelled : " DAMMIT." While punching a wall to relieve his stress and sighed because he wanted to do one thing : Get his best friend back.

Grabs a back and stuffed all his important stuff into the bag and goes to the Uchiha Compound even thought he knew many people were whispering about him like : " There you have that demon brat again ." Or " Look out it's the demon brat , one look and you are dead."

But he doesn't care he was angered he wants to do one thing , beg his friend to be friends again so he didn't listen or minded the glass that was thrown at his head , he didn't care , his body would heal but if he let him escape than he would suffer a worse wound : The pain of losing a friend , so he didn't care if he was injured or half beaten to death one person mattered : His best friend.

Once he arrived bruised from the beatings he got from the Village while cuts from glasses although he didn't give a damn , so he knocks on the door of the Uchiha compound and he waited until it was opened by a certain Uchiha although there was something strange about him , he had on his blue Uchiha shirt a little wetness in the form of tears or at least rain drops although it didn't rain today although he just shrugged it off maybe it was just water or something.

" Wh-what are you doing here ?" Asked the Uchiha surprised but she didn't forget her sadness or anger but once she saw his face she cursed under her breath and thought.

' D-damn it , one look and I already forgive him b-but I must act angry otherwise he will be confused or just leave me a-and I don't want that , I – I want to spend more time with him and now even more because I am going to meet my team.' Thought the raven head who bit her lips because she wished he would just have passed and be placed In her team but she knew he can't

" Sasuke I am sorry , I-I mustn't have yelled at you because I thought you find my apartment crap because well it is a-and I thought you were talking about your wellness and expected me to praise it but I was wrong and I am sorry , I would love to live with you because I-I know we feel the same way about it , so does the deal still stands because that apartment does not feel as a home." asked Naruto with a begging voice

As Sasuke wanted just to grab and kiss him like there was no tomorrow and just say : Take me now, but she knew she had to restrain herself and she did with A LOT of effort and answered the pleading blond .

" I-It's alright and I apologize too because I better didn't say anything about your home in the first place , I am sorry oh and I would (love) like to have you here." Said Sasuke while patting on his arms while she wanted to hug him.

" R-really , T-thank you although I am surprised an Uchiha would apologize to a commoner like me." Said Naruto surprised and thankful

Sasuke began to smirk but inside she was chuckling and answered : "Oh come one Naruto you know you are more than that you are ( my crush and I would like to be your girlfriend and marry later) my best friend." Said the Uchiha with A LOT of holding back to say that other line of what he means to her.

The blond was surprised and only could just smile with one of his sweet smile and answers : " T-Thanks I am in your debt ."

The Uchiha could just blush as she saw the smile , it was sweet and real but quickly she changed her expression once she saw his cuts and bruises and asked : " What has happened to you." almost yelling while thinking

"I-It's nothing Sasuke I just came across a few angry Villagers , that's all , you know you are more caring about me than normal I wonder why ." said Naruto smiling at the boy well actually girl

' If I find out who did this to him than I am going to burn them alive.' Thought the girl angered

" Anyways let me treat your wounds Naruto ." said Sasuke with a calmed down voice

" You don't have to do that I am going to heal eventually." Said Naruto who scratched the back of his head but was quickly interrupted by Sasuke who pulled him with him .

Once they arrived they were probably in the kitchen and it was big and dark it looks pretty lonely while Naruto thought while Sasuke took some bandages and medics and started to treat his wounds.

' I-I see so that's why he wants me to move in with him ,he feels lonely it feels even worse than me in my house , mine was at least small and cozy but this , this is ridiculously big.

" No But Naruto I am going to treat you if you like it or not." Said Sasuke determinate

" I-I like it thanks , Sasuke." Said Naruto with a smile making the raven blush and nodded and said.

" I-I would like if you would stop calling me teme and if you do I am going to call you Naruto." Said Sasuke surprising Naruto who smiled and answered.

" Finally someone said it , I thought we were going to call each other that the whole time, but it's ok now ' Sasuke." Said Naruto with a giant smile on his face making Sasuke redder luckily she could keep her red hidden and started to giving the final touches to his treatment and said :" Done."

" Alright , Thanks a lot Sasuke I am again in your debt." With a smile as Sasuke smiled back but something caught the raven head's eyes , a bag.

" Hum Naruto I don't want to be rude but what is in that bag ?" asked the Uchiha carefully

" Oh my personal stuff like clothes some instant ramen ( and my mask but no way I would tell him , I think it's better if he doesn't find out I am going to train to become an ANBU) because I am going to move in with you remember , the deal is still on right ," asked Naruto hopefully

" O-Of course Naruto you are more than welcome , just pick a room and you are settled I am going to give you a tour later around the house, ok." Said Sasuke who again wanted to kiss the daylight out of him but again she must keep her wits although it was one of the hardest situations ever.

" Oh that's no problem we are going to sleep together , you know being closer than ever I don't want you to feel lonely as me neither and we are both guys so why not. " Answered Naruto with again smile

Now she was freaking out it was like a dream came true it was perfect for them both and she is able to see his sleeping face everyday which is one of her dreams as she can watch him for hours and hours , she wanted nothing more than to yell like a little girl who has won a prize of money and MUCH even more.

" Hello earth to Sasuke , are you there ,?"asked Naruto while he snapped his fingers in front of her face waking her thoughts from her thoughts.

" H-Hum yeah go ahead I will give you a tour around the house." Said Sasuke with a smile that started to creep Naruto out.

So Naruto enters the compound and his new home and it was HUGE , it was a traditional Japanese house with wooden door which slides open instead of pushing it , it was huge but dark and lonely so Naruto could assume the Uchiha must be lonely.

" I will show you my room later but first let me show you the rest of the house." Said Sasuke which Naruto nodded.

**A few minutes later.**

"And now the last room , the jutsu chamber which I like to call." Said Sasuke making Naruto widen his eyes once he enters.

Thousands of jutsus , everywhere and he could see they were classified from wind till fire , from D-ranks till S- ranks and even a few further.

It is simply amazing , Sasuke began to speak while she actually wanted to stare at Naruto's face more in a dreamy way but she had to explain a little bit about it.

" You see my ancestors used I think their sharingan copy abilities and wrote them down on scrolls , there are many and well if you want we can study them together ." Said Sasuke in a shy way shocking Naruto who answered.

" R-really , thanks a lot." Said Naruto while he hugs feeling never so grateful towards someone, making The Uchiha almost faint while thinking.

' If I die now than I die as a happy woman.' While she was again smiling at the antics of the blond

Once he departs not noticing the red on her cheeks he said : " Well hum can you show me our room ?" asked Naruto politely .

The raven head nodded with a calm expression but inside it was totally the opposite she was freaking out and wished it wasn't a dream , she wasn't only going to live with her crush he sleeps also in the same room as her so more chance she can tell him her secret although it may take some time for him to understand but she knew he would understand it .

**Ok I stop here because I have a feeling this chapter was pretty bad so I have a feeling I will get flames now although next chapter is going to be better for sure ;) although I am sorry because this chapter was one of the baddest I wrote till now so I apologize now .**

**Anyways I was Fire Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto The Five Samurais of Konoha

**For those who wanted me to write another chapter for this story and said it in the reviews , here is another one .**

Thunder

" And this is our new room." Said Sasuke surprising Naruto

The room was actually simple with blue walls and normal furniture , it was nice but there was actually one thing that stood out : a picture that was next to his bed.

He looked closer and saw four people on the picture : A beautiful woman smiling who looks almost like Sasuke so he assumed it was his mother , a man who was smiling just a little with brown hair but he had sharp eyes like Sasuke so it was probably his father , a boy with dark hair like the woman and with the same eyes but he had a sharp look like the father so it was probably Sasuke's brother and lastly but not least a little kid with a raven head like hair , his eyes like the mother so it was probably Sasuke himself but strangely enough it almost seemed like a girl because his hair was longer than the normal raven head he knew but he just shrugged it off.

Naruto could just stare with a smile at the picture until…

" What are you doing ?" asked Sasuke surprising Naruto who saw Sasuke widen his eyes as he saw Naruto grabbing the picture.

Naruto assumed he didn't want him to touch the picture so he drops it and says : " S-sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to -." But he was interrupted by Sasuke who said.

" No it's alright ." said Sasuke who smiled at him , " I don't mind ."

Naruto was strangely blushing from the smile , it wasn't a cocky one but a honest smile .

" Is something wrong ?" asked Sasuke who saw it directly

Naruto flinched and answered : " N-No I am alright , m-more than fine even hum." Naruto wanted to change subjects as he talked in a nervous way so he looked around and saw the picture: " Oh wait who are these people ." said Naruto who pointed at the picture hoping that he wouldn't notice his blush

Naruto waited for an answer but saw that Sasuke stared with a sad look at the photo , Naruto saw it and felt guilty assumed he said something wrong but suddenly he hears an answer.

" They are my family , the woman is my mother , the man is my father and the boy in the picture is .." And then she paused , Naruto could just see the sadness in her eyes.

" Y-You don't have to tell me if it upsets you , we can leave it aside." Said Naruto hoping the mood would change

" N-No I want you to know the truth ." said Sasuke with a high pitched voice, almost a girl one although Naruto was surprised he just shrugged it off.

Naruto just nodded and after seeing that Sasuke gave him a reassuring smile knowing he would listen.

She took a deep breath and said : " This is Itachi Uchiha ,the was the one who murdered my whole family and did something to me I never forget ( but I gained something from it , a disguise as Itachi has put on a strong genjutsu on me and made me look like a guy which can only be put off by a special condition ." Making Naruto gasp in surprise and stand up startling Sasuke .

" I-I am sorry , I didn't mean to…" said Naruto but he was cut off by Sasuke who strangely enough placed a finger on his lips so he would be quiet .

Sasuke shook his head and said : " It's alright , I wanted to tell you because I trust you ( with my life and more), now let me continue my story ." Making Naruto nod but with his eyes wide open as he never knew that his best friend trusted him so much.

" Soon after I lost my whole family , I was alone , no one could adopt me as everyone who did want to just want me for my status as I am from a clan , do you know which one ? " asked Sasuke making Naruto think

" T-The Uchiha right ?" asked Naruto wondering if he was right

" Exactly and because I have a powerful bloodline everyone wanted to adopt me but because I knew that they were just using me I just refuse all the time and became alone just like you , no parents , no relatives but most of all no friends , everyone respected me because of my name and decided to distance them from myself and so I became lonely." Said Sasuke pausing a little bit as she saw Naruto looking at the ground showing that he knew how she felt

" Until I met you." Making Naruto a surprised face

" M-me ?" asked Naruto as he was still shocked at what she said to him

Sasuke was now smiling again instead of the verge of tears as she saw Naruto's face again .

" Yes you , you know how I feel , I have been alone just like you , no one took care of me and I had no friends …. Until I met you , you didn't look at me for a powerful clan member but you look at me for well me and that is why I see you as my best friend , you are also my true friend , sure everyone wanted to be my friend but it's just because for my looks or skills but you , you just befriended me when we first met and you didn't know who I was , you were treating me like a close friend of yours even thought we have so called ' fight' against each other you still treat me like before even if I called you names like useless or idiot or whatever , you still treated me like a friend even though I treated you bad before but from now on equal and I promise to respect you for who you are and I want you to treat me like any other person ( maybe more)." Said Sasuke surprising Naruto even more

' Actually I wanted to confess to him but instead I just strengthen our friendship even more .' Thought Sasuke who sighed at herself for missing saying it although she didn't want to take it back as it was true also.

It was silent , a little bit too silent for Sasuke's taste and looked at Naruto and she didn't except what she saw.

" A-are you crying ?" asked Sasuke surprised as she saw Naruto letting a few tears fall of his face but wiped it off with his sleeve and said.

" N-No , I just had something in my eye that's all." Said Naruto who was actually touched by Sasuke his words

" Oh you little baby , come here ." said Sasuke who was chuckling while widen his arms for Naruto .

Naruto himself stopped with crying and gave Sasuke a look of ' do you mean it or are you mocking me?' look.

" Just joking relax ( I was serious , just come and hug me and maybe a kiss) ." said Sasuke who sighed

Naruto was just frozen a second but came back and had his prankster side activated again and grinned while saying : " Oh well , why not you offered it anyway , come here ." Starting Sasuke who said.

"Wait what ." While widening his eyes before she realized what Naruto did .

Naruto embraced Sasuke in a tight hug while he rest his head on her shoulders while thinking .

' He is surprisingly softer and smaller than he looked and what is this smell … perfume ?' Thought Naruto wondering but he just shrugged it off again while just waiting for his best friend's freak out reactions or what he suspected : Get off me and just die loser or something but the reaction never came .

Instead of that he felt arms also on his back and surprisingly Sasuke had tightened the hug and just rested his head on his chest and now Naruto's mind was working in overdrive .

' W-wait what is he doing ?'

' Is this payback of what I was planning to ?'

' He felt soft .'

' Also smelled nice.'

' When am I going to eat ramen , whoops wrong thought although I am wondering when I will be able to eat Ichi Raku, oh never mind .'

And soon after that thought he stopped as his mind exploded from several thoughts and then it was quiet again .

After a few minutes Sasuke wondered why Naruto was so quiet and looked up and saw ….

" Naruto ?" asked Sasuke who was looking at Naruto … lifeless , he stood there , quiet as a stone statue .

And this worried Sasuke as her mind now worked in overdrive .

' W-what has happened to him ?'

' Oh no is it from returning the hug ? '

' It was so gentle .'

' His arms felt so strong also.'

' Which name should fit for our children perhaps Naruto jr , oh wrong thought although I am wondering which name should fit our children oh I can already imagen how cute they are going to be with their father's genes but anyways first I must marry him and before that I must go out with him and before that I must confess to him maybe it's a good time now I mean we are still hugging , maybe I should change my clothes and drop the genjutsu I have casted on by Itachi although I am wondering if it could work , oh who am I kidding of course it is going to work although I am wondering what his reaction is going to be and how much can I umm gain from it ?' thought Sasuke with a wondering look while she blushed at the gain ( Which will be explained later on)

" Hum Naruto are you awake ?" asked Sasuke worried what his reaction is going to be once he knows the truth but it made her smile as it could make them a couple .

But Naruto had other plans than listening to her .

Naruto's mind was now what you call confused and started thinking as he had an idea of what happened but … quite wrong.

' Oh now I get it now he wants to shock me so much he can pester me about it but oh no , Naruto Uzumaki isn't going to be tricked by him oh no , it's time for some vengeance .' thought Naruto who was smirking at his painful plan .

Sasuke was worried about Naruto so she moved closer and to his head so he could feel if he had a fever or something " Naruto is everything al-." but was cut off when she felt a certain someone's lips crashing on hers making her eyes widen in shock and suddenly after she felt strange on her body and she knew what it was and it had to do something with Itachi.

**Flashback **

Sasuke stood there around the dead bodies of her families and destroyed piles of her house .

In front of her stood the cause of everything : Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke herself was shocked of the sight and frighten by it also , all she could do was sit and watch frighten at the sight while she listen to the person who started talking talking .

Itachi came closer and started to talk : " Hate me despise me and gain power so you have the same eyes like mine and then kill me ." he came closer and closer until he whispered in her hears.

" And after that live a happy life with your family , without interference of others who want to do something because of your name of the Uchiha because you are strong enough to defend you and your family on your own oh and don't suspect that the Village is going to decide your husband because I have already covered that up so you can fall in love on a relative normal way ." said Itachi making Sasuke confused but before she could say something all that she saw were two powerful red eyes and then she blacked out , so simple as that .

" Sleep well , little sister and goodbye until the day you truly have grown strong enough to defeat me ." said Itachi and disappeared before the ANBU could arrive and only find an unconscious little BOY on the ground .

After the ANBU placed the new him on a bed of the hospital they disappeared without knowing what is happening inside the head of the little boy named Sasuke

**Inside Sasuke's head**

Sasuke awoke and saw one thing : a strange red and black world , he didn't feel anything but one thing : Fear

He looked around again and saw one thing or better said someone.

" I-Itachi ?" asked Sasuke shocked as she was one the verge of tears

Itachi himself looked calm and answered : " Good morning little sister or should I say little brother ." Surprising Sasuke even more

" W-what are you talking about and where are we ?" said the shocked Sasuke what the person said who sat now across her in a new color which was a black and white world

" Well on your second questions we are what you call my own little world , everything that happens here is just like a second in the real world if we are here for an hour and for your second question look for yourself ." said Itachi who made a mirror appear in front of Sasuke who was again surprised bu it but what she saw was even more surprised that she ever was.

Instead of her long raven hair like her mother , she had short raven kind of like duck hair on his head , her eyes were now like her father and the shape of her head was just like her father's also in short ; she was a boy now.

" W-what has happened to me ?" asked Sasuke shocked to Itachi who smiled weakly a little bit on the sight and answered.

" I changed you into a boy with a genjutsu ." said Itachi simply as that

" WHAT , w-why h-how , CHANGE ME BACK ! " yelled Sasuke in fear while Itachi began to falter on the smile as he began to explain.

" I just simply did it for two things , for you to gain more power to kill me and second save you from CRA as you know what that is oh and lastly : so you can fall in love in a REAL way ." said Itachi startling Sasuke who gave a confused look to the person who had no an angered expression on his face , not from the sister but on a stupid fact.

" Sasuke in our world we have people who crave for power so simply as that and do everything they can to have that power we have , EVERYTHING even force you in things you are going to hate , this way everyone is going to let you have a real life without having to be a breeding machine and if you are male so more chance people are going to train you to become strong so you can kill me later to prove you are strong enough to defend your own family ." surprising Sasuke even more who answered

" W-what are you talking about , the fact of falling in love for real ?" asked Sasuke angered of the fact that her own brother murdered her whole family and relatives.

" Let me put it simple , boys do everything to have a pretty girlfriend as you even change themselves into a boy who might be your type , I simply want you to fall in love with someone who loves the way you are and who you like also vice versa unconditionally , without the fact of status or power , I want you to have someone in your life who you can love in any way and if it is a civilian of a Village of anywhere you can just protect him with your power which you gain from the training as a male." Said Itachi startling Sasuke who started to have a gratitude for her brother .

" B-But how is this genjutsu going to break ? " asked Sasuke which gave Itachi a smile on it's face and a…. perverted grin ?

" The seal is going to break only and I mean ONLY when you find someone who you love truly with your heart , than you get your features of a girl back but only minor things like soft skin and decreasing height so you have the height of a girl ."

" B-But how do I know the boy loves me back ?" asked Sasuke wondering

" Once you are sure you have fallen in love with somebody and give you slightly your girl aspects back like I said to you , if the boy gives you affection than the genjutsu can measure his feeling like how he feels about you and if it is true affection or better said Love then the genjutsu gives you your girl appearance back and how more affection he gives you …

Itachi's grin was growing more and more in a perverted grin and answered while pointing at … her chest : Than your chest is going to grow , showing how much he loves you , how more and more he loves you than it is the same for the chest , it is perverted but it gives you a certain idea about how much he likes you and I have a feeling the chest is going to help you with his affection for you it's actually something only our clan has ." making Sasuke red in embarrassment.

" Pervert ." said Sasuke making Itachi laugh for a few seconds but then turned serious again while saying .

'" Oh and one thing Sasuke , everything I said to you today is secret , you may only say this to the person you truly love , I reassured it with a genjutsu so you only can say it to him." Said Itachi gaining a nod of Sasuke but then Itachi's face gave a sad smile as the tears were falling again while saying.

" I-I am sorry , for murdering mother but I don't have regrets about killing Father and the rest of the clan ."

"Wh-why ?" asked Sasuke carefully as she now knows the person cared about her more than the whole world by doing this

Itachi sighed and told her : " They wanted to conquer Konoha as father as the commander and make him Hokage and change it , our bloodline's power made the members of our clan too much pride and thought they were powerful with a stick in their ass ( making both Sasuke and Itachi chuckle ) and so made them defeated by It , Sasuke I want you to grow up to a powerful and respectful ninja worthy of the name Uchiha without relying too much on the Sharingan , you are a ninja so try to grow up to one , a shadow ( is also on of the transilations of a ninja in japanese) who doesn't desire high status or power but try to protect the ones who are close to them , that's what I did so I could protect you and that made me stronger so try to find this power too , it's more powerful than any source you can find , not even the Sharingan can give you this power : The Will Of Fire , the power for protecting the ones you love ." said Itachi making Sasuke nod

Itachi felt it , the genjutsu world Itachi created was working out , this was the last time for years to see the little sister so the person came closer again surprising Sasuke at first and hugged her , Sasuke who understood what was going to happen returns the hug but then she felt something on her back : Tears .

Then suddenly Itachi tighten the hug and said : " P-Please protect those who are precious to you and live a happy life , I- I c-couldn't have this instead I had to be an ANBU and kill our family ." who tightens the hug and started to cry

Sasuke could just hug back with a sad smile on her face while saying : " I promise and don't give up either big **sister ( Surprise surprise : FEM! Itachi )**." Gaining a nod from her

" Goodbye till the day you grow strong enough to face me." Said Itachi and disappeared

**Flash back ends ( for now)**

It was something sad that she always will remember for the rest of her life but then a new memory shows up in her head a more joyful one , the day she met Naruto.

**Flashback starts again**

It was a year after the Uchiha massacre and Sasuke was just done with training for today and decided to visit a place which she visits often , the lake .

It was a place where the sun settled down and gave the water an orange glow which was beautiful so she comes here every day but today was somewhat special.

A boy sat there on a bench , he had blond spiky hair and blue eyes and had three whiskers on each cheek, first she would be angry and tell him to get lost as she got many confessions from many boys which were just looking at her looks and that was just annoying , she didn't have any time of the week where she was alone even when she was training she wasn't left alone so this was the only place where she was alone in peace but then she saw his eyes.

They were filled with sadness as she could see the tears yet calm and happy from the sight of the sun setting down .

She could see herself in the picture and could see they have the same sad feelings so she let it slide and have a talk with him.

She moved closer to him till she stood behind the bench he was sitting on : " It's beautiful isn't it." Said Sasuke startling Naruto who just looked behind her and look like statue at her gave her an idea

' Oh no don't tell me he is a fan boy and I thought that I could have a real friend for the first time but I guess it was just a false thought .' with a sigh but was surprised when Naruto responded

" Y-You aren't going to run away from me ?" asked Naruto shocked at the new boy who arrived at the place

" Why should I , this place is the only place where I can find peace, how about you , don't you have parents who are missing you right now ?" asked Sasuke wondering

" I-I don't have them , I-I live in an orphan ." said Naruto surprising Sasuke

' H-he has the same situation like me , h-he is just like me , lonely , maybe I can be friends with him.' Thougth Sasuke

" I see , well I don't have neither so why don't we become friends , we understand each other's feelings." Said Sasuke surprising Naruto with his eyes widened

" R-really .!" shouted Naruto in disbelieve

" Really and why are you shouting I am not deaf you know." Said Sasuke

" S-sorry I j-it's just the first time someone wanted to be my friend , normally they would chase me and hurt me ." said Naruto while he gave her a smile surprising Sasuke which gave her a sad thought

' I-I see so he Is hated by everyone although I wonder why yet he can give me such a smile , he is a good person.' Which gave her an idea

" Hey how about I promise we are going to be friends." Said Sasuke with a smile

" A promise ." asked Naruto surprised

" Yeah a pinky swear to proof we are going to be friends no matter what ." said Sasuke while she held a pinky up so that Naruto could do the same

Naruto couldn't just believe at what he said , but he did it hoping it was true.

Naruto grabbed the other pinky and gave a nod which Sasuke did the same.

After a moment they let go and Naruto did something she didn't suspect him to do: he jumped and hugged her.

"Th-Thank you ." said Naruto who hugged Sasuke who was startled at the antics of the boy but then she felt a surge of chakra through her body.

Then she could feel that her skin began to feel soften and she …. Shrinked ?

' W-wait don't tell me I got already my girl features back right now , d-does that means h-he is ..' Thought Sasuke while she was still being embraced by the blond boy.

' Destined one !'

**Flashback ends**

It was Sasuke's most precious memory and she knew from that day she wanted to make more with him even more now.

They soon became friends close ones actually but after they both joined the academy Naruto saw Sasuke as his rival while Sasuke herself tried to confess several times but it ends up always with fights and calling names from Naruto which hurted her but she could tell she was also the most precious friend he has and that made her happy actually so she played along so she could stay close to him that way .

Now why don't we go back to the situation ?

Naruto was wondering something because he closed his eyes when his master plan : to give Sasuke a smack on his head with his own as he knows he was what people called him : a knuckle head but all what he felt.

' W-wait why do I feel something soft on my lips instead of something hard on my head .' thought Naruto but everything felt clear once he opens his eyes

' W-wait wh-why a-am I kissing S-Sasuke oh no don't tell me I didn't look when I butted my head into his own but instead I crashed my lips into his own , oh no not again b-but why does his lips feel so soft this time like a girl one wait I never kissed a girl but it's clearly softer than the time we did that for the first time , now it is much softer and well … nicer ' Thought Naruto shocked although at the same time he wondered why.

' T-The genjutsu broke just like Itachi said although I wonder how much I gained on THAT .' Thought Sasuke but then a thought butted in her head

' Well since it turned out like this I better enjoy so much as I can although I know it is an accident why not enjoy it so much as I can as no one is around this time as our first kiss was in class with everyone we know .' Thought Sasuke amused while she deepened the kiss without Naruto knows it as his head was still shocked with various thoughts in his head like how did we end here.

Soon after that their oxygen was out and they departed .

While Naruto himself umm he was puzzled , he doesn't know what his own feelings are , confused , soft lips , angry , smelled nice , happy , skin felt soft also , sad , I want some Ramen whoops wrong thought again.

But soon after that the silence was broken by Naruto who just wanted to stop thinking about it and just forget It but little did he know he couldn't it was so strange ; one kiss changed his whole system of thinking and it isn't even the first time they kissed and the first time was just an accident but even thought it was also an accident it felt sooo… nice ?

The first time they kissed , they didn't feel each other lips more their teeth actually but now …. Now he could clearly feel the feeling of kissing Sasuke .

Does he want to forget it , why or why not , what is their relationship going to be , friends , lovers no of course not … maybe , hating each other ?

That last thought made him look at Sasuke and what he saw was :

Sasuke had a disappointed expression as she wanted to kiss longer than that but also happy that it did happen the ' accident' as she became red of it.

But what Naruto saw was just a red Sasuke so he could assume it was beginning to become awkward so they had one thing to do :

" Hum good night ."

Said Naruto while he jumped on his bed quickly and turn the sheets on his body while he tries to sleep while leaving Sasuke dumfounded on the action of Naruto .

' D-does he hate me ?'

' Does he hate the kiss ?'

Sasuke wanted to ask him those questions but nothing came out of her mouth as she didn't have the courage so she said : " Goodnight Naruto ." and goes to the same bed trying to sleep but she knew she couldn't as she was nervous for his reaction.

But Naruto himself had the same situation and couldn't sleep either .

Although he tries it he can't do It but his thoughts were interrupted immediately .

" **DOOOM, DOOOM , DOOOM."**

It was the sound of thunder that suddenly came through the night .

It didn't scare him though as he was used to it when he was little and beaten up by the Villagers he slept almost all the time also and could just hear mother nature calls : Raining , quiet nights and mostly the Thunder who loud his voice .

Then he heard another voice : " Yaaah ." It was strangely girly , was there a girl in the room ?

He turns around from his bed and saw Sasuke grabbing the back of his T-shirt , he was surprised by the voice the Uchiha used but just shrugged It off as it was probably an illusion or something.

He then felt the shivers of Sasuke his body and sighed .

" Are you afraid of the thunder ?" Asked Naruto with a raised eye brow

Sasuke just nodded and said.

" I was scared of it since I was a little girl uhh-boy and always seeks to comfort my parents because I always had nightmares from it ." said Sasuke earning a chuckle of Naruto which surprised her.

" H-Hey not funny ." Sad Sasuke off guard but also quite happy that he was talking to her again as she smiles until she saw a smile on his face while he closed his eyes.

It was strange actually , it was like he wanted to hear the thunder on purpose and wasn't afraid from it so she began to speak to him.

" W-why aren't you afraid of the thunder , Naruto ?" with a curious voice

Naruto just chuckled again and answered : " It's a strange thing actually : the thunder ." Earning confused look of the Uchiha.

Naruto continued .

" When I was little I was always alone longer than you , I didn't have any parents to begin with so I grew up alone , one day the thunder came and shocked my socks out." Said Naruto while Sasuke could just laugh also with the words he said although she was sad also at the fact he was always alone; but then he continued.

" I was afraid at first and wanted one thing : searching for my mother and father for comfort ." said Naruto as he was starting to look even sadder than before

" But then it strikes me that I don't have any as I was alone in my apartment so I couldn't search any comfort but myself ."

" What did you do then ?" asked Sasuke also with a sad tone as she wanted to comfort him but first she wanted to hear his story .

" Nothing." Said so simply as that voice

" Nothing ?" asked Sasuke while she raised an eyebrow

" Yep nothing , I just sat there on the ground and just started to listen to the thunder itself ." said Naruto while he closed his eyes and listen to it right now while he hummed a little Lula baby like it was comforting him .

" It is actually quite comforting the sound of it , the thunder that is , it's loud but clear and just feels strong yet with a weak touch to it ." said Naruto making Sasuke almost cry .

" Actually The Thunder and I are quite alike , we are both hated for something of something we are born with and are misjudged by it , we are alone ; I am a lone wolf while the thunder is a lone cry to the moon , I am the wolf and the thunder my cry , we are one yet so different , it's like whenever I hear the cry of the clouds than I feel comforted , like whenever the clouds cried and made thunder , it was like they made It from me , showing that my parents out there in heaven cared about and the rain ?"

" The rain is just like me letting tears fall off my face but they are accompanied by the clouds as where it came from and so am I ."

" It's ironic don't you think , while you were searching for your parents to escape the thunder , I was actually searching for the thunder to comfort me ." Said Naruto making Sasuke even sadder and sadder

' H-He didn't have anyone to hold him , love him and much more , he is alone in this world.' Thougth Sasuke almost tearing up but then she realized something and said.

" No … you aren't alone Naruto ." said Sasuke who now looked Naruto straight in the eye as he him well she.

" What do you mean ." but he was cut off as he felt an embrace from Sasuke as he suddenly saw nothing but darkness , he was buried in Sasuke's chest.

" Y-You aren't alone , you are just like me : a lone wolf , we both are so lonely, soo .. Why don't we become two lone wolves together , we both cry when the rain falls and comfort each other when the thunder comes while the thunder itself comfort us together , Naruto you aren't alone in the world you have me and I have you and that is enough for me." Said Sasuke while she tightens the hug but suddenly she felt Naruto return the hug it made her happy as he didn't protest but then he felt something wet on her chest and those were : tears.

Naruto could just feel he was embraced by someone , someone who didn't hate him and cared about him but then he felt another emotion coming from the hug.

It was long and loving , it was like it had an affection into it and it was gentle and nice .

He could feel he could just let his emotions out even thought for the first time someone saw it , he knew he could trust him , like he said : They were lone wolves.

So he tighten the hug even more and was almost suffocating himself into the soft place although he had no idea what it was , maybe some blankets between them or something.

There was a comforted silence while Naruto cried into Sasuke's arms .

She felt nice and peaceful for the first time when the thunder came , even though it was still busy she could just listen to it : like it was a real cry of a wolf.

For the first time she could just smile instead of crying to the thunder when she was alone and only remember the time when her family was alive and be sad but now, now she could just smile to the blond letting his emotions out to her which she accepted with her whole heart and calmed her own also.

Naruto could just bury his face more and more inside the what he think are soft blankets .

But once again she felt a strange chakra enters her body.

She knew what it was : Naruto gave her affection on a new level and gained from it .

It is strange to say this but : The chest proves it , as Naruto returns the feelings to her , the bloodline could feel it and gave her a bigger chest as prove of their improvement of their relationship but it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto himself.

But strangely enough he felt like something was put air into like a balloon and it felt plump now and even softer than before.

Was it his imagination or something , yeah he must be sleepy or something right ?

Well the answer no actually hums the bloodline of Sasuke could measure his affection and gave Sasuke a… C chest size it was a start actually.

It proved that their bond was improving more and more but Naruto didn't know that but also Sasuke her hips were also starting to have an hourglass form , not completely but it was a beginning.

And strangely enough she started to grow taller again and was taller than Naruto now.

She knew what it was ; She started to have a body of a 14 year old girl.

Luckily for her as she sighed in relief Naruto didn't notice it

Although that made her blush that he didn't see it because he was still buried in her chest

It was silent until …

She hears Naruto say.

" Thank you and good night." Said Naruto and immediately fell asleep with loud snores

She listened to it and began … to giggle ?

She started to giggle because she found he snores so cute.

So cute she wanted to kiss him but poorly enough she can't or more said she couldn't.

Naruto was still buried in her chest but she didn't mind and was actually hoping he would do it all the time.

She felt the comfort she got like from her family when Naruto hugged her but the other way , now she was comforting someone but not just someone but someone precious to her.

Now she could understand why her mother wasn't anymore afraid of the thunder : she had people who she had to protect and comfort so you can't stay scared anymore so instead of being comforted yourself , comfort others, it gives you the strength and warmth she never felt before.

She didn't feel anymore fear for the thunder , she started to actually like it as it reminds her of the blond , she started to feel sleepy now as she still felt Naruto's warmth and snore which was on mute by her chest.

The only think she could say was : Thank you , Naruto Uzumaki.

And then she fell asleep knowing she would have the most pleasant dream she ever had , she just knew it and she was right , it was the first pleasant dream she ever had when the thunder was there ; which was her friend now.

**Ok let's end here , I was Fire Peace.**

**Ps. Did you guys like the chapter because I tried my best to make it sweet .**

**Oh and review , follow and favourite if you want more of this ^^ and if you are worrying about the action don't worry , one action scene coming up.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Five Samurai's of Konoha

It was the next day and the sun shined very brightly today and it shined down on everybody , also on two certain ninjas .

As the sun shined down on both of them as they sleep together , one of them woke up because he couldn't see the sunlight as he was hidden under the other ones chest so he didn't wake up but on the other hand , the girl who was sleeping before on the boy's head awoke as she felt the sunlight on her eyes.

' D-damn sunlight .' thought Sasuke as she looked around her and was instantly afraid that last night was everything but a dream but once she looked down on her , she started to smile and actually blush also : Naruto was still hugging her while he buried his head in her cleavage , about cleavage spoken actually , Sasuke didn't wear a shirt anymore , she didn't know if it was her or Naruto who pulled it up and destroyed it or something ( and something more after ) although she hoped it was him but she had an idea that it was because or her sister genjutsu because her body was reconstructed to a girl so her shirt was destroyed to do so although she don't remember because she had actually a good dream .

It was also about a certain blond , she dreamed about their wedding day actually a dreamful one that is and after that she sees many years after that ( and many hum wedding nights ) she sees her children who were just four , one who looked look like her and the other two who looked like Naruto except one had no whiskers and the other was a girl , it was really a wonderful dream because Naruto was by her side the whole time and she hopes that it is going to come true because that way she would happily die . **( Author : Am I going overboard with my romance because if I do please tell me , I will quiet immeaditely ) **

But anyways Sasuke looked at the clock that was on the wall and widen her eyes : She was one hour too late , she had to hurry !

So her mind was working in over drive until …. She saw Naruto still clamped up on her and her cleavage as he hugged her harder than before while he snuggled to her more and more , you could clearly see he was enjoying it although he was still sleeping , he was smiling and right now she wanted to hug him to death while screaming : "CUUTE ! " but she wouldn't do that as he would wake up.

But then she was saddened , she wouldn't be always together with him anymore like in their academy days everything changed although she had something more and far better than before : Naruto who was living with him and that was far better than any jutsu , money or anything in the whole world , it was a big step to her dream and that dream was worth than any diamond in the whole world so precious was her dream and Naruto now living with her was a BIG step.

Naruto was now even coming closer to her , although she was embarrassed that her upper body was naked , she was glad that it is him who did that and she didn't mind on the opposite she wanted that he came closer to her and in this position was more than perfect although she wonders if he knows that she is a girl ?

No not really even though he hugged her while hiding in her cleavage ,even though he didn't protest to her hug , even though IF he saw her naked … he would never get it …. So dense it Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke was actually becoming red now but she did believe that the blond knew he was a she so now she only need to confess to him and if she is lucky than they are a couple and hopefully more than that.

He was an idiot, had no manners , is the opposite of a gentleman , a troublesome one , a prankster , childish and much more but … he had a caring side for others and wanted to protect those who are close to him , he suffered just like her but more and more and even if he was poor , he cared about her and his precious people more and more , it was sweet but people never saw beneath the underneath , he was more than that and that's that , he was more worth than her entire life and even kill herself with a sorrow of a knife , love can't be bought or sold it comes only from the soul. **( Author : My worst poetry ever )**

Sasuke actually smiled at her blond while she hugged him back while enjoying the peaceful quietness while thinking.

' Oh well I don't think they don't mind I stay behind for a minutes , it actually comes handy when you are an Uchiha so I don't think the council doesn't want me not to become a genin so they will just let it slide although personally I wished that they would just leave me and become a normal civilian and normal housewife I-I don't want to become a breeding machine nor have anyone else than him , i-is it that much asked , I want to love is it that hard of a request ? 'thought Sasuke while she let a few tears slide tears of her face while she hugged him tighter receiving a response of even a tighter one.

She felt actually glad , even if he was sleeping and didn't know what was going on , he could just feel something was wrong and cheer her up , that's one of the reasons she fell in love with him more and more and even today her loves grows for him , every day , every hour , every second and more.

It was quiet again and she rested her head on his while she felt his hair , it was so bright as the sun and so soft as snow and his eyes were just like the warm and gentle ocean sea but they also can become a dangerous ocean with Hurricanes , he was on one moment gentle and warm and the other moment serious and protective , he was truly special .

She closed her eyes without knowing and started to sleep again , she smelled his hair , an ocean breeze , it was so enchanting she wanted to stay like this forever and never leave.

Now she began to drown in her sleep again although she knew she must attend something but she didn't want to leave this place , not now nor ever.

But after a few minutes she felt energetic again , It was strange to be honest , on one moment she felt sleepy with Naruto and now …..

" Where is Naruto ?" exclaimed the female Uchiha while she looked around

" W-where is the bed but more importantly were is Naruto ?!" yelled Sasuke who began to feel fair that Naruto left her alone but suddenly she was calmed down once she heard a voice ….. and began to panic even more and it didn't help as she looked around.

It was a pure white room with nothing in it , nothing.

Itachi who appeared in front of her with a smile on her face shocking her.

" S-sis what are you doing here , where is Naruto , where is the bed were sleeping in ?" asked Sasuke a little relieved , a little.

" Relax he isn't here and oh I didn't know you were already not a virgin anymore , wow you work fast ." said Itachi making Sasuke red

" W- we didn't do that yet although I was hoping that it would happen it didn't , w-we aren't even dating yet." Said Sasuke red of embarrassment

" So you hope it would happen." Said Itachi while smirking making Sasuke stutter

" Well hum , no, yes I mean not yet well yes , no , hum …. (Itachi glared at her )."

" Fine yes , I want him more than anyone in the whole wide world , I-I would do anything for him." Said Sasuke making Itachi raise an eyebrow .

" Even taking your virginity ?" asked Itachi making Sasuke silently nod while she was still red

Itachi sighed and said : " He isn't forceful , right because if he is I would-" but she was cut off by Sasuke who violently shook her head

" No not at all, he doesn't even know I am a girl and even if he did Naruto would be gentle and patient ." said Sasuke who was still red defeating Hinata with flying colors **( Bad pun bad pun I know )**

Than Itachi frowned and said : "Naruto , the demon brat , the host of the Nine Tails Fox ?" asked Itachi shocking Sasuke who said.

" W-what do you mean , didn't the Kyuubu die ?" asked Sasuke shocked seeing her sister was frowning even more and became serious .

" No Demons can't die as they are made from pure chakra , they needed to seal him and for that they need someone with undeveloped chakra coils : a baby and that baby was." Said Itachi finished waiting for a response from a shocked Sasuske

"N-Naruto ." said Sasuke while she began to think even more.

' O- of course now I see , they blame him for the incident what happened on the tenth of October , h-he is the scapegoat of everyone , o-of everyone , s-so that's why he wasn't allowed to graduate , it all make sense now….' Thought Sasuke while she was drowned in thoughts

" So you see Sasuke , it's better if you better not associate with him and dirts the Uchiha name and its glory and fine another mate because he is no good, he is not an Uchiha and he nothing but scum , he is a demon , he ." said Itachi but stopped once she hears Sasuke something mumble

" What did you say ?" asked Itachi wondering what she said

" Is …demon …said Sasuke quiet

" Didn't hear you ." said Itachi while she moved closer

" Is … Demon …. Fox ." said Sasuke but this time louder but still quiet

" Can't hear you ." said Itachi almost childish

" I said he isn't the damn demon Fox , he is Naruto Uzumaki , the one and only man I will love in my entire life , dirt the Uchiha name , don't make me laugh the Uchiha are nothing more than a bunch of people with a stick up in their rears and visions that looks so down on people they look up!"

"D o you want to know why they all died by your hands while you are far more younger than them , it was because they had too much pride in themselves and thought they were the almightiest people alive , screw that !"

" They deserve to die except uncle Shisui , mother ."

" Find another mate , kill me and then I will not even think about it ."

" He is a scum , a demon , the only scum and demons I know are the people of the Leaf and if you call him that also than you are nothing more than a demon and scum yourself , so damn think before you speak about my Naruto ." yelled Sasuke while she searched for air for that long line of words which were true by her heart by the way

" So so my little sister finally grow up and found a mate for life already , congratulation , you are now an official Uchiha woman , I am proud of you." said Itachi who appeared in front of her while she started to hug her and patter her on the back and entered chakra into her as she was planning to do something.

" W-what do you mean ?" asked Sasuke shocked by her sisters action

" Simply put : You have found true love and by that you have accomplished the official ritual from now on you are an official Uchiha Woman I hope you and your husband are going to have a perfect life ." said Itachi while she smiled warmly at her confusing her even more

Itachi just smirked : " Did you ever wonder why mother never could use the Sharingan ?"

Sasuke nodded while Itachi answered.

" Because she didn't find true love when she was alive , the ritual was all about finding true love and you did so from now on you can finally use the Sharingan , how more love you have for your partner how stronger the Sharingan gets and how stronger you become as chakra reserves increase also and it seems yours is almost fully matured ." said Itachi pointing at her eyes

" H-how many tomos ?." Asked Sasuke wondering how much she loved him as said by her bloodline

" Three ." said Itachi smiling but shocking Sasuke

" W-what !" yelled Sasuke in anger making Itachi confused this time.

" Is there something sis ?" asked Itachi wondering why she yelled at her

" D-do they damn question my love for him , how do you mean with NOT fully matured." Said Sasuke angered making Itachi widen her eyes and chuckle

" Relax relax , do you know why it isn't yet fully matured yet ?" asked Itachi now fully listening to her

" Because you didn't fully develop your chest area ." said Itachi pointing at her chest area making Sasuke frown until she remembered

" D-do you mean that Naruto must return my love to me ." said Sasuke making herself frown as she fully well know how Naruto can be dense

" Don't worry you are close to it , I was in the same situation until…" said Itachi getting Sasuke's attention again

" Until what ?"asked Sasuke staring at her hopefully

" Until I confessed to him , than my C cup changed into a far DD one ." said Itachi making Sasuke confused again

" But I don't see a chest area ." as Sasuke pointed at her sis upper body

Itachi chuckled : " It's because my armor is in front of it..see ?" asked Itachu while she removed It making Sasuke her eyes widen.

It was true , now you could clearly see her chest close to an E cup , it proves that she was right but that made Sasuke frown .

" To confess ….huh ." said Sasuke as she sighed making Itachi chuckle again

" Don't worry the boy I like is also an air head and is dense but he will response your love once you make him understand your heart ." said Itachi making Sasuke frown but before she could questioning , she disappeared

Once she sees an orange light shining in front of her but once she opens her eyes , she sees the sun was settling down on earth giving one thought to Sasuke.

' I am far from late , aren't I.' making herself chuckle once she remembers the words Itachi said to her.

' Don't bother to come today to the training field , he is the laziest bastard I know so let him feel how it is being late for him and make him wait and come back tomorrow , enjoy your sleep today.' Said Itachi to her .

It make her giggle actually but now she was thinking : What should I do today, I have nothing to do now .

She was thinking until she saw Naruto still sleeping in her chest area , it made her smile while thinking : ' I missed you .' while snuggling up to him, not bothering to wake up today.

For once she wanted to have a day just being with the one she truly loved.

Just for once although she hoped it was going to happen again.

But unknown to them there was a coughing Jounin who was smiling at them while thinking.

' No wonder that Naruto wasn't on the training grounds today oh well for once I will let it slide but you better prepare yourself next time because my training in going to be tough .' thought the man while he was laughing as he disappeared.

But unknown to both , Naruto was actually training in his mind , by who ?

He has no idea but the person who trains him , taught him many things in one hour as it is a day in his mind but now he is exhausted so he decided to sleep also today for once … although he wondered why his best friend hugged him while he was in the blankest that were strangely soft but he didn't bother as he was too tired so he fell asleep also , not even bothering to wake up .

Just for today he wants to have a good night sleep which he hadn't in years so he appreciate what Sasuke did for him , so he fell asleep once again.

**Ok let's end here first of all I am not so sure if this was a good chapter or I did go overboard with the romance and ecchi ( although if I did please warn me I will change it then ) as it was also kind of short not too much but not too long either.**

**Anyways you know the rest : Follow , Review , Favorite and such**

**I was Fire Peace ^^**


End file.
